Warlock Subclass Quest
Requerimentos: Level 30 (mínimo), Apenas jogadores da classe Mage podem completar esta quest Equipamentos necessário: nenhum Prepare-se para enfrentar: Beetle, Bug, Ent, Obsessed Monk, Snake, Warthog, Wolf Recompensa: Warlock subclass (incluindo a habilidade de usar magias para Warlocks), Old Book Spoiler Comece sua jornada no Depot da cidade de Ellaria. Primeiramente visite o NPC Irtugon, você pode encontrá-lo na Mage's Guild House. Quando encontrar Irtugon ... ... converse com ele da seguinte forma: Player: Hi Irtugon: Dark greetings, young adventurer. I see, you haven't chosen your path yet... Player: ''Challenge ''Irtugon: If you are willing to accede to the circle of darkness, show me so by asking for the challenge, however, then you will not be able to become a pyromancer or a shaman anymore, but who would want that anyway... Player: Join Irtugon: Fine, give it a try. I want you to find Urogath, the obsessed monk, and greet him from me. Just mention my name to him. A true warlock knows where to get sufficient information to solve this task. Agora você deverá ir até a livraria de Ellaria (siga as linhas indicadas no mapa abaixo). Na livraria, converse com Paul da seguinte forma: Player: Hi Paul: Greetings, feel free to look around. In this library, you can find lots of information in various books. Player: Urogath Paul: Urogath? That's an obsessed monk who lives... somewhere in...argh, screw my aged mind! I don't exactly remember where, but you could try to ask Graham, the innkeeper of The Lone Ox. It lies in the area between Culthan and Caerfa, to the west of the orc outpost, close to the water. Após conversar com Paul, pegue o barco para Culthan Ruins. Agora é hora de achar Graham. Siga as linhas na imagem abaixo. Quando chegar na Taverna de Graham, diga o seguinte: Player: Hi Graham: Greetings, traveller! Need food? Player: Urogath Graham: Urogath...the obsessed...I've heard about him...In fact, I read about him in a book in the library of Caerfa years ago, but it was a really Old Book, I'm quite certain it will not be found in the shelves anymore, however, you couldtry to ask Clifford, the librarian there, perhaps he knows where you can find it. Vá até Caerfa. Quando chegar na biblioteca, ... ... fale com Clifford dessa maneira: Player: Hi Clifford: Hello, I"m sorry but the library is closed. I"ve sold all books to Paul, all I have left are a few Old Book(s) of no value... Player: Urogath Clifford: You seek information about him? I think I got something...ah, here! This book is really old, I don"t need it anymore, have it, take it as a present. Ele irá lhe entregar um livro que explica a localização. Saia de Caerfa e siga as linhas marcadas nas imagens abaixo. Quando encontrar um Obsessed Monk chamado Urogath, fale com ele da seguitne forma: Player: Hi Urogath: How did you reach me? My obsessed fellows are supposed to keep everybody out of here! I want to be alone! Player: Irtugon Urogath: The old warlock, haha! How is he doing? We were great pals before I joined the monastery. Greet him from me too, Player! Volte para Ellaria e visite Irtugon mais uma vez. Quando encontrá-lo diga o seguinte: Player: Hi Irtugon: Dark greetings, young adventurer. I see, you haven't chosen your path yet... Player: Urogath Irtugon: Congratulations, Player! You have mastered the challenge and may consider yourself a full member of the Circle of Darkness, a true warlock!